<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dime mi Amor by LadyAuthor711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913431">Dime mi Amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711'>LadyAuthor711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mayans MC - Freeform, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, being a bad girl, ez reyes - Freeform, not so soft ez reyes, sexy shower time, very light punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; This was based on a dream I had and I needed to write this! Somehow you and EZ get on the discussion about your sex life and how sometimes he can be too gentle with you and how you wish that sometimes he would just take what he wants. Like that old saying goes, be careful what you wish for deary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes &amp; Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dime mi Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had no idea how your innocent shower talk with EZ came to the subject about your sex life. You were just talking with EZ as you were showering and he was brushing his teeth when one thing led to another and then you found yourself confessing something you wish was different about your sex life with him.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to be so gentle with me all the time. I-I mean I just wish that sometimes you would just take what you want from me you know? I’m not going to break EZ.”</p><p>As you rinsed the front of your body, you thought you offended him, since you didn’t hear him in the bathroom anymore.</p><p>“EZ?” You said, and suddenly you heard the soft click of the shower door shutting and felt EZ’s muscular arms wrap around you. His large hands snaking their way around your sides and pulling you to his naked body: letting you feel how hard he was already.</p><p>You felt his hands glide up your body, finding their way to your breasts and massaged them lightly, earning a soft sigh from you, before you felt him flick one of your nipples earning a gasp from you.</p><p>He said nothing as he nudged your head to the side and began sucking on the sweet part of your neck, turning you sighs into low moans.</p><p>“EZ.” You moaned, reveling in the sensation of his soft plump lips on your neck, sucking softly enough that you knew that it would leave marks on your skin. It excited you immensely at the thought of EZ’s mark on your neck for all too see. You laid your head against his strong shoulder, letting him have his way with you.</p><p>He didn’t move his lips from your neck as you felt one of his large hands slide down your body, his fingers never leaving your skin as he traveled further down; only adding to the increasing sensations EZ was causing. </p><p>You let out a low groan as you felt his fingers reach your center, as he spread your lips open as he rubbed your sex. You heard a low chuckle come from him and you knew it was because you ever soaking wet and it had nothing to do with the shower water. He ran his fingers up and down your folds increasing the heat in you core and making you relax further into his body. You jerked your hips up to his hand as you felt his thumb start to rub small circles, slowly on your clit. </p><p>“EZ.” You whimpered, but he said nothing as he took his time with you teasing you with his fingers.</p><p>When he finally relented another to push his fingers into you, you almost came just from the change and added pressure. You bucked your hips again trying to get EZ to move and as a consequence for your impatience he bit your earlobe making you gasp. </p><p>“Stop moving, or I’ll stop. Understand?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Good girl.” He said, plunging his fingers back in you motioning them in a come hither motion making you cry out. </p><p>It went like that for what felt like hours, him playing with your core, bringing you close to your release only to take it away from you by changing the temp of his fingers or pulling them out of you completely.</p><p>He must have the will of a monk though, since you could feel him behind you though, as hard as a rock and wanting to find his release as badly as you did. But he liked the game he was playing with your pussy better than he liked his own release. </p><p>You whimpered something incoherent to him, maybe a plea of mercy, but you just heard him chuckle in his deep voice. “I could play with your pussy like this forever, Y/N.”</p><p>“Fuck.” You moaned out and threw your head hard against his shoulder, as he pinched your swollen clit lightly.</p><p>“But I don’t think either of us are going to last much longer.” He pulled his hands away and spun you around in his arms, your legs were shaking from the cataclysm of an orgasm that he’d been working on for the past twenty minutes, that was about to be unleashed.</p><p>He held you close as the water now turned lukewarm, beat down on us both. “Come on. Let’s go finish this.” He smiled and turned off the water and bent down so he could pick you up and carry you out of the shower.</p><p>He didn’t bother drying either of us off before he slammed you down on the bed, soaking hair and all. Your legs were hanging over the side and he smiled wickedly as he spread you out before him and drank you in, readying himself for his feast of champions. </p><p>But then he stopped. He looked you in the eyes and smiled a shit eating grin as a wicked idea formed in his mind. “I’m going to finish taking a shower now, since someone took all the warm water. But you’re going to stay here and if you touch yourself, or try and get any kind of release; you’ll be punished. Do you understand?” He asked, his eyes dark and his playful smile long gone. </p><p>You laid there with your mouth wide open, not believing what you were hearing, but you nodded and watched as his naked body walked back into the bathroom and heard the shower turn back on.</p><p>You let out a loud groan. Your pussy was absolutely throbbing from the idea of waiting another minute, for release and didn’t know if your body could take another minute of this denial game he was playing with you. You damned yourself and your big mouth, you had asked for this didn’t you?</p><p>There was a part of you however, that wanted to see how far this punisher side of EZ goes? That longed to see what he would do to you, if he caught you pleasuring yourself.</p><p>So, you waited until you knew he was almost done with his shower, and then brought your finger to your still dripping pussy and began bringing yourself that sweet relief, by rubbing your clit in small circles, just enough to turn that deep throbbing pain into warm honey again.</p><p>Then you heard the shower turn off and the shower door open and close. Suddenly, EZ came out with nothing on, and he saw you and your finger. You quickly pulled away and tried to play the innocent card.</p><p>“You we’re taking so long and I didn’t know when you’d be back.” You said trying to hide your devious smile by biting your bottom lip.</p><p>He only shook his head at you. “I’m very disappointed in you, Y/N. And now I’m going to have to punish you, for your defiance.” He said, walking towards you before he swiftly grabbed your thighs and flipped you over onto your stomach. You let out a gasp as you flipped over and felt him grab you again and pulling your ass to his thighs and feeling how hard he is behind you.</p><p>You bit your lip in anticipation at what EZ would do to you now. A hundred different scenarios ran through your mind, each of them making you more drenched then the last. You practically purred as you felt, EZ’s rough hands ran down the length of your back in appreciation before he gently caressed your ass, before giving it a harsh smack.</p><p>You cried out, but EZ pressed his large hands over your back and on your ass keeeping you in place. He took his hand off your back to bring it to your neck, before he pulled so your back was now to his chest.</p><p>He leaned forward and whispered in your ear. “I told you, that if you defied me you would be punished and still you didn’t listen.” He purred. “Unless…punishment is what you want? Is that what you want baby?” He asked as he removed his hand from your throat and gently pushed your hair away from your forehead before he grabbed a fistful of it and yanked back, exposing your throat to him.</p><p>“Yes, please EZ. Please.” You said arching your ass into his hard cock.</p><p>“You’re so bad, Y/N. That it would be wrong of me not to reward you when your good.” And without further notice he entered you swiftly, making you cry out in pleasure, his hand still wrapped around your hair, as he pounded into you.</p><p>It wouldn’t take either of you long to reach your peak with the pace he was setting, especially since you were already so worked up from your shower with EZ. You’d be surprised if you lasted for another two minutes.</p><p>“What do you think now Y/N? Am I too sweet in bed? Is this how you want me to fuck you? Is this how you get off?”</p><p>You didn’t say anything back as you felt your orgasm coming on fast and hard, but EZ took note of this and changed his pace throwing you off kilter, causing you to cry out in frustration.</p><p>“Oh no baby. This is your punishment, you don’t get to come first, not this time. This time I get to be greedy and you can sit and wait while I use you to get off.”</p><p>“Oh god.” You moaned feeling that you could’ve came right there from EZ’s dirty talk.</p><p>EZ held you close as he picked up his pace again, kissing and sucking your throat, as you tried to hold back your encroaching orgasm.</p><p>“That’s it baby.” He moaned behind you as his fast, steady pace became irregular as his orgasm approached. His grip on your hair became tighter as he suddenly came, holding tight to you.</p><p>“EZ, please!” You whined, trying everything you could to hold back the wave of pleasure that was building in you. “Please baby, let me come.”</p><p>He stayed in you and kissed your neck softly and reached between your legs as he started rubbing your clit in a fast motion, earning a moan from you.</p><p>“Come for me Y/N. Be a good girl and come for me.”</p><p>You did as he commanded and felt a wave of pleasure crash over you, as EZ held you close to his chest. He let go of your hair and softly ran his fingers through your hair as you rode out the waves of your orgasm.</p><p>“Was that what you wanted baby?” He purred in your ear as he pulled out of you and brought you both down to lay flat on the bed.</p><p>You could barely string to together a coherent thought let alone get out a full sentence, so you settled on letting out some kind of incoherent sound of approval.</p><p>“That’ll do for now, baby.” He said as he grabbed your chin and brought your lips up to meet his, and he kissed you long and deep. “Let me know if you have anything else you want to add to our love life, babe. I’d be more than happy to accommodate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>